Divergent: Tris's Choice
by daisydot227
Summary: What I think happens when Tris chooses a different faction then Dauntless. Beatrice always though she made the right choice. But when she meets a mysterious figure who makes her question her choice, will she stay in her comfy new life? Or will she risk everything for love?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

**Hello Everyone! Daisydot227 here... This is my first fanfiction so thank you for taking the time to read it! I'm excited to share it will all of you so I hope you enjoy it. I would like to acknowledge my friend (who shall remain nameless) for encouraging me to post this. **

**- Elise (Daisydot227)**

**DISCLAIMER: Although I spend countless hours at night wishing about this, I DO NOT own Divergent or any of the characters. All credit goes to Veronica Roth and her brilliant writing.**

Chapter 1: Choosing Day

Beatrice's POV:

I woke up in the morning to a soft light filtering through my grey curtain. I climbed out of bed, and slowly descended the stairs, not paying attention to my wrinkled cotton pajamas.

I could see a shadow moving about in the dining room. I quietly slipped through the carpeted hallway and paused outside the door. My head peeked around the corner and I caught a sight of Caleb's dark head  
pacing back and forth. I could hear him muttering things about factions and choosing day.

I forgot. It was choosing day. I felt the blood rush to my face, and my hands begin to quiver. I felt sick and my legs gave out. I slammed into the wall.

"Beatrice?" Caleb asked, startled. He moved out into the hallway. "What are you doing?"

I ducked my head. Eavesdropping was self-indulgent. "Nothing."

Caleb gave me a stern look, but his gaze softened. "I'm nervous too. It's okay to be afraid once in a while, Beatrice."

I gave him a grateful look, and he went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

-

I picked at my oatmeal. It was rude not to eat it after the work Caleb had put into making it, but I wasn't hungry. And he wasn't eating either.

I went back into my room, and put on clothes, and proceeded into the bathroom. We didn't have a mirror above the sink so the blank wall looked out of place.

I filled the basin with water and washed my face. I could just see my reflection in the water. My hair was ruffled from sleep, and my face dripped water causing ripples. I looked away, ashamed and let out the plug.

I could hear my parents downstairs and I knew it was time to go. As I made my way through the house I took one last look at the house. I may not see it again. Or I might see one just like it every day for the rest of my life. It was kind of funny how that worked.

-

Caleb and I sat next to each other on the bus. It was custom for the adults to give their seats up to the choosing day kids.

I could see his face out of the side of my eye. When the bus jostled he gripped my hand. His face turned red and he released it.

"Sorry."

"No it's okay," I said. It sounded awkward coming from my mouth.  
I wasn't able to comfort people like Caleb. I decided not to say anything and opted for a weird pat/rub on his shoulder. The silence grew.

"So..." He started. "I guess we go to what our test results said. Right?" It came off sounding more like he was asking himself.

I thought about it. For him, maybe. My divergence caused me to consider three options. Well, two. I could never go to Erudite. But both Dauntless and Abnegation were fair game.

I felt the bus jerk to a stop. It was time to decide, and I wasn't ready.

**Thank You for reading! Sorry about the formatting if it was kind of squished and for the short chapter. This was kind of a slow chapter but I promise: It will get better! (I hope...) I'm still getting the hang of this and please REVIEW!**

**Thanks so much!**

**-Elise (Daisydot227)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**Hello everyone! I want to say thank you soooo much for the follows, favorite, and reviews! And all in just one day? This is so much more than I could have imagined and I couldn't have done it without you guys! Anyway, I'm so sorry about the last chapter the formatting went all weird so if you read it on a smartphone or whatever it didn't have the line breaks... and on the computer it was just one dash. Anyway I want to thank LorenzaRose for being my first reviewer (and I will take your notes into accounting.. I've always been kind of vague at times) and a thank you to anyone else who reviewed! Now here is the next chapter!**

**-Elise (Daisydot227)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Divergent or any of the Divergent characters. All credit goes to Veronica Roth and her wonderful imagination.**

Chapter 2: Be Brave

Beatrice's POV:

The people began to file from the bus. I could see that Caleb had already left with them. After the last person had exited, I slowly began my way to the front of the bus. The driver was an Abnegation volunteer. She smiled at me. "Choose wisely!"

I stepped on to the sidewalk as the doors to the bus closed behind me. The crowd was making its way through the doors of the Hub. I pushed my way through the group trying to find Caleb. I then spotted his grey clothes through the multicolored crowd. I ran up and grabbed his hand, and he turned around. He smiled softly, but his eyes looked sad. Like he thought he wouldn't see me again. I wasn't too sure myself.

I was still holding Caleb's hand as we made our way to the side of the stage. We stood next to the other 16 year olds, who all looked as nervous as I did. Marcus made his way to the podium and began his speech.

I barely heard his words. I was too busy thinking. _Good job, Beatrice. You've managed to put something incredibly important off till the last minute again. 2 minutes before the choosing is not a good time to make your decision… _

I looked up and saw that Marcus had finished his speech. He had called up the first kid. Then the second. Next was Caleb.

He gave me a look as his name was called. I couldn't place it. He walked up the three steps to the stage and I saw him take the knife to his palm. I expected him to move his hand to the left, where the Abnegation bowl was. Instead Caleb dripped his blood into Erudite. I then realized what his look meant. It was a look of apology.

When my name was called right after, I hardly recognized it. Beatrice Prior. Beatrice Prior.

"Beatrice Prior?" That last one came through. I looked up and saw that Marcus was looking at me.

"Oh, sorry." Some mild chuckles came from the audience as I slowly stumbled my way to the 5 bowls. I could see the different representations for each faction. Water, soil, flames, hot coals, and lastly, white stone.

Marcus handed me the knife, and I held it above my palm. _Do it. Get it over with. _

I brought it down on my hand, and felt the sharp pain that meant it had drawn blood. Time to choose.

I brought my hand in between the hot coals of Dauntless and the white stone of Abnegation. I began to bring it closer to the coals. _Make the right choice. Choose wisely. _

As soon as my hand was almost over the coals I remembered what Caleb said. _You don't always have to be brave, Beatrice. _

I jerked my hand to the left, and crimson blood tainted white stone.

**Ahhh! There was chapter 2! It seems like Beatrice will meet her mysterious stranger (eyebrow wiggle) in the next chapter or two... Anyway thanks for reading. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-Elise (Daisydot227)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Here is an extra long chapter 3 to make up for the shorter chapters. I'm sorry I didn't post yesterday but I was having my birthday celebration so I was busy. Anyway, thanks for the reviews!**

**-Elise (Daisydot227)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Divergent or any of the characters. Veronica Roth does.**

Chapter 3:

Beatrice's POV

It all happened in a blur. After the ceremony, I took the bus back to the Abnegation sector. I walked the same route that I always took home from the bus stop. I passed house after house, each grey abode becoming lost in the others.

I finally reached my old house, and I opened the door. I saw my mother, and her face lit up. My father clapped me on the back.

"You chose well, Beatrice," He said. I looked up and nodded at him. My mother came over and wrapped me in a tight hug. She took my face in her hands. "Just know Beatrice, that we would have loved you, no matter what choice you made." I pressed my face into her shirt.

I sat in the same spot at the dinner table, and so did my parents, but Caleb's empty chair stuck out like a sore thumb. I could tell my father was angry at Caleb, so I tried not to bring him up at dinner.

"So you get your house assignments tomorrow? That's exciting," My mother prompted. I nodded curtly.

"We also choose our initiation volunteer work assignments."

She smiled. "That's right you do. Any idea of what you might want?"

I shook my head no, and dinner continued in silence. After we finished eating, I went upstairs and sat at my desk. I should be happy, and I had no reason not to be. I had made the right choice, hadn't I?

The next day I walked with Susan to the Abnegation headquarters. She seemed excited, and I guess I was too.

We stood in line with the other Initiates. In Abnegation, everyone was treated the same, Abnegation-born or not. I could still pick out the new members, kids with piercings and tattoos from Dauntless, a proud demeanor from Candor and Erudite, and Amity kids that couldn't sit still. I guess you never really leave behind your old faction.

Susan and I were assigned houses right across from each other. We then moved along to the next table where they had volunteer assignments. I chose government assistance because then I could help out with many projects, not just one.

Susan and I split up to find out who was our trainer. I went over to my designated area and Marcus walked towards me.

"Hello, Beatrice," He said, slightly bowing his head. "Are you signed up for Government Assistance?"

I nodded and he smiled. "Excellent! You are going to be my assistant, to help me with my assignments."

"Okay." I said goodbye to Marcus after promising to meet him at the Abnegation Headquarters tomorrow.

TIME JUMP: 25 Days

Beatrice's POV:

I had been Marcus's assistant for 25 days. So far, I had helped with street repaving, getting food to the factionless, and small projects like that. I wasn't surprised when he walked in to my cubicle the next afternoon with another assignment.

"Hello, Beatrice. I have another project for you." I looked up from my paperwork, and nodded a hello.

"One of the train tracks near the outer boundary has a couple broken rails that need to be fixed. The trains can still run, but the support is compromised. I need you to go out after work to assess the damage and report back to me. Ok?" I nodded once more, and Marcus left.

That evening as soon as the building closed, instead of heading back to my house, I took a bus to the outer fence line. The sky was a deep purple, with a pink tinged horizon. I could tell the sun was about to go down, so I had to act quickly.

I climbed down from the platform and dropped two feet into the center of the tracks. I could see that rust had eaten away at a portion of the rails. I had to check the other side too, so I wedged my foot underneath one of the wooden boards, got down on my stomach and leaned over the side.

I could see that there was also rust on the beams that supported the elevated rails. Suddenly, I heard a train whistle in the distance, and I knew I had to get out. I moved myself back from the edge and stood up, but when I tried to turn around to get back onto the platform, but my foot wouldn't move. I tried to wiggle it out but it was stuck under the wooden board.

I began to panic. I turned sideways with my foot facing out, and scratched at the platform, trying to pull myself up. The headlights grew closer, and the train whistle blew again.

"Help!" I screamed. "HELP!"

I could see the train 300 yards away. Then 250 yards. 200 yards.

"Hel-"I felt two strong hands wrap underneath my armpits and wrench my foot out of my shoe. We both toppled backwards onto the platform just as the train flew by, rattling over the weak tracks.

The person stood up and offered me a hand. I took it and pulled myself to my feet. It was too dark to see the clothes that they were wearing, but the person looked about 6 feet tall, with Abnegation style hair. Of course they were Abnegation. Only an Abnegation would have helped me.

"Thank you," I said shyly. "For saving me."

"Yeah well, you're welcome, but next time you might not be so lucky. What were you doing?" He asked sharply.

"I was examining the tracks. They're rusted, you know." I replied defensively.

"Well of course I would know. I come here almost every night," he said.

"Well, thank you for your help, but I'm going home. It's dark, and I only have one shoe."

"You're going home? Well, hey, I want to show you something," he said, checking his watch.

I shifted my feet uncomfortably. I had just met him, and although he had saved my life, I wasn't sure if I wanted to go with him, to whatever it was.

"No… no, thank you." I muttered. He looked up.

"Come on! The train is going to be here in another minute," he said.

The train? He wanted me to ride the train? The very thing that almost killed me about 2 minutes ago? Was this guy crazy?

"No, really. I'm okay," I insisted.

I heard the train whistle, and the sound of wheels on metal in the distance.

"Scared? Well, I guess so. You just almost died. Why don't you come back tomorrow night, at 7:30. I'll show you then."

I saw the train, and he turned to face the tracks. The train whistled again, and he began to jog slowly along the tracks.

"Hey!" I yelled, over the rush of wind as the train began to fly by. "What's your name?"

He looked over his shoulder as he ran faster.

"You can call me Four."

**AHAHAHA! There was chapter 3! Does Beatrice go to meet him? What does he want to show her? Is Four Abnegation? Thanks for reading, and please REVIEW!**

**-Elise (Daisydot227)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! First, I want to say that I COMPLETELEY screwed up that last chapter when Tris was talking to Four. I missed putting some dialogue there and when Four asks her to come with him it's absolutely out of the blue. I'm not really going to go back and change it because it's not that big of a deal but I just wanted you all to know that. Second, thank you to everyone who is reviewing, please keep it coming! Thanks!**

**-Elise (Daisydot227)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Divergent or any of the characters (well, duh...) all credit goes to Veronica Roth. **

Chapter 4: The Person at the Platform

Four's POV:

I sat on the train, feeling the cool night air rush by. I could see in the distance, the exact thing I wanted to show that girl, whoever she was. Who was she?

I didn't know _why _I wanted to show her it. I could sometimes be so… _impulsive_. But that girl, she seemed different. After all, she had enough spunk to sass me two minutes after almost dying. I had to give her credit for that.

I could barely see her in the darkness, just the faint outline of a delicate figure. She seemed so small, so _fragile_, and I kind of wanted to protect her. To make sure nothing bad happened. I didn't want to just let her go home without anyone else. I guess that's why I offered to show her something, anything, to keep her from leaving. She was special.

Yeah, she was.

Beatrice's POV:

As soon as the door to my house slammed shut I marched right upstairs and into the hallway. I slid open the door that hid my only mirror and gazed into it.

I hardly recognized the person who stared back at me. Some of my hair had escaped my bun and was tangled crazily around my face. All of my skin was deathly pale, except for the apples of my cheeks, which were bright red from wind burn. Or perhaps embarrassment. No, it wasn't my appearance that I didn't recognize. It was the look in my eye.

Of course, I rarely saw myself, but when I did catch a glimpse from time to time, I always saw a shy, humble, Abnegation girl as my reflection. But this Beatrice, she looked wild, daring, _defiant_, almost. And I kind of liked it. My mind drifted back to the offer of that guy, Four, to meet him tomorrow. Maybe I would.

As my mind went back to the mirror, I felt guilty for defying the laws of my chosen faction. The defiant look faded away and the energy I had left me. I went back to being the obedient girl I had decided to be.

I slid the door back over the mirror quietly, and went to bed.

It was 6:45 when I finally left work the next day. Marcus had given me extra paperwork to make up for the fact that I hadn't finished my report on the railroad tracks.

I stood outside on the concrete sidewalk, shifting my feet on the uneven ground.

_You should go, _I thought. _What's the worst that could happen? _

_He could not show up, and I would look like a fool._

_Yeah, but no one would even be there. Go. _

I checked my watch again. It would take half an hour by bus to get there. What's the worst that could happen?

When I stepped off the bus, the sun was starting to fade in the sky. The platform was empty, except for one person who stood slouched against the one of the light posts.

As I grew closer, I saw the person was wearing the black clothes of Dauntless. Of course, only a Dauntless would be at the train tracks.

He glanced in my direction, but didn't move as I sat down on the waiting bench. I flinched when I heard the train whistle, but I calmed down. _It's just a train. Relax. _

I saw the train grow closer, but the Dauntless guy didn't move. That was weird. What was he waiting for? I checked my watch: 7:23. If that Four dude didn't show up soon, I was leaving.

The other guy looked at me again.

"Are you waiting for someone?" He asked, in a deep voice that sounded familiar. Where had I heard it?

"Yeah. Some for some guy named Four. He's supposed to be here soon," I replied, gripping the bench with my hands. The guy's face flashed with surprise and recognition. I noticed his hair. It was cut like the Abnegation.

"Four?" I blurted out. "You're Dauntless?" He nodded slowly.

"You're from Abnegation, I wouldn't be judging," he spit defensively.

"No, no. It's just… your hair," I stuttered. He reached up self-consciously and touched it.

"Old habits die hard, I guess," he said quietly. I wondered what that meant. In the setting sunlight, I could finally see him entirely. He was wearing a black t-shirt and darkwash jeans. His short hair was dark brown, and he wore black sneakers. He looked…

"Handsome," I breathed.

"What?" He asked, his deep gaze staring at me. "Nothing," I replied quickly.  
I wasn't sure if I wanted to go with him, now that I knew he was Dauntless. He answered my question by putting his hand lightly on my shoulder.

"Are you coming? The train is going to be here again in another minute." He stared at me. I dumbly nodded my head.

He smiled, and I felt a lot better.

"Good."

**And chapter 4 is done! So what is it that Four wants to show Tris? Hmmm... We will have to see! Thanks for reading and please review!**

**-Elise (Daisydot227)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! I'm going to keep this short and sweet so we can get on with the story. So I might be kind of behind on posting because my brother is leaving for college in two days (Thursday) and I'm doing family stuff with him. I will be writing whenever I have a chance so hopefully there won't be too much of a delay. Thanks!**

**-Elise (Daisydot227)**

**DISCLAIMER: I repeat! I DO NOT own Divergent or any of the characters. Our mighty ruler Veronica Roth does...**

Chapter 5:

Four's POV:

_Abnegation? Really? Of all the factions, you had to save the girl from Abnegation…_

I stood awkwardly next to her, scolding myself for being so foolish. Of course, it wasn't _my _fault. I had assumed that with her attitude, she might be Dauntless, or even Candor at the very least. Never would I think that such a law-abiding Abnegation girl would talk that way. I thought wrong.

I mean, it's not like she was UGLY or anything. Actually, she was quite pretty. Her long blonde hair framed her pale face perfectly, and her grey clothes made it easier to focus on her striking blue eyes…

The train whistle brought me back from my thoughts. She had already started towards the tracks, like she had ridden a train a thousand times. As she drew nearer to the train, she faltered, and looked back at me. I seized her hand and started to run, pulling her behind me.

I let go in order to leap on to the train car. She was still running, too scared to try and jump.

"Come on!" I yelled, my voice getting lost in the wind. "Just jump!" I reached out my hand again, and she strained to reach it. The train was pulling ahead. If she didn't jump now, she would be left behind. I held my breath as she took two running steps and leaped as far as she could. I pulled on her hand, and she tumbled into my arms.

We ended up with me facing the open train car door, our arms wrapped around each other, with her face in my chest. My nose was buried in her hair, which smelled like soap and flowers. I held on to her tightly until I felt her squirm underneath my grasp, and I released her.

Beatrice's POV:

When he let me go, I retreated far back into the car, and slid down floor, my back resting against the wall.

Four sat against the wall opposite me, one leg stretched out, the other bent, his arm slung casually over his knee.

"You know, you never told me your name," he said slyly. I glared at him, annoyed. How dare he make me ride this hell-beast of a machine, and then have the nerve to try and start a conversation?

"Beatrice," I spat. He cocked his head, as if thinking.

"You know, I hate that name," he said.

"Gee, thanks."

"No, no. I mean for you," he explained. "It doesn't suit you. I like Tris better."

I thought about it. He was right, Beatrice was so boring, so… Abnegation. Tris sounded brave and daring and wild, everything I wanted to be.

"Tris. I think I like it too. But how about you? Four can't really be your name, can it?" I asked.

"No, it's not really my name. It's a nickname," he replied, gazing out the open train door.

"So what's your real name?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he kept staring out the door, looking at the setting sun. It was close to being completely set, its last few rays sending off a golden light, dancing through the dark car. After a few minutes, he spoke again.

"We should get off now. You ready?" He said, offering a hand to help me stand up. I nodded and got to my feet. Four put his hand on my shoulder, and told me to jump off when he counted to three.

1…2…3… I pushed off the train, and landed hard on my shoulder, rolling through the wet grass. I sat up, and a few feet away was Four. I got up quickly, and walked over to him. He stood up as well, and I looked around.

There was nothing special, really. We were in the marshes, with a forest to the right of us. It was too dark to see much, so I looked to Four to tell me where we were going.

Without a word, he started walking through the knee high grass, in the direction of what looked more like a field. I pushed my way through the grass, watching my step. My foot caught in a hole and I seized Four's hand. He looked back and cocked an eyebrow, and I let go, my face hot.

"Where are we going?" I asked after trudging through the grass for what seemed like forever.

"It's just up ahead, keep going," he replied without looking back.

When we finally broke through the marshy grass and reached the field, Four stopped. I could see what looked like a huge object in the center of it.

"What is that?" I asked in awe. Four moved to the base of it and started pushing buttons and pulling levers.

"A Ferris Wheel. It was left here abandoned, when I found it during Dauntless initiation," he said looking up.

"Does it still work?"

"It doesn't turn, but it still lights up," he replied, and he pulled another lever. Suddenly, light bulbs started to illuminate, starting at the base of the wheel and spreading out on either side, working their way upward. Finally, the whole wheel was lit up with hundreds of bulbs.

"That's incredible. I wonder what's it's like up there," I breathed.

"I've never been to the top. Like I said, it doesn't turn anymore," he informed me. I gaped at him.

"You mean you've known about it all this time and you've never tried to get up there?" I said in wonderment. Four looked at the ground.

"Well, I've never really- What are you doing?" He said, watching me run towards the Ferris Wheel and grab hold of the first rung.

"Climbing up. Come on!" I yelled, and Four slowly started to follow me. I ignored the pain in my shoulder and kept climbing. I sat down on top of one of the carriages when I reached the peak and Four sat down next to me.

I glanced over at him and saw that his face had turned pale.

"You're afraid of heights," I realized, and he stared at me. Then he began to nod.

"Yeah, I am. But I try to get over it," Four muttered quietly. That reminded me of what Caleb had said.

"You don't always have to be brave, Four," I told him. Four looked at me quizzically.

"Yeah, see how that works in Dauntless. We aren't all from god-fearing Abnegation," he said ruefully. I clamped my mouth shut and felt hot tears come into my eyes. Then his hand touched my shoulder.

"Look, I didn't mean that, Tris. I really didn't, okay?" he said softly, his other hand moving my hair behind my ear.

"Yeah, I know. We can't all be submissive sheep. Who all live in the same GOD DAMN dead-end job everyday for the rest of our lives! We can't all be," I spat, facing away from him.

"Tris," he started. I didn't look at him.

"Tris." He said again.

"Tris look at me," he pleaded, and used his hand to turn my face to him.

"You wouldn't get it, but I understand too," he said softly. "I do." I felt his lips press to mine, and my anger melted away slowly. It was replaced by a giddy feeling, but that was replaced by panic.

What was I doing? I barely knew this guy, and he was from Dauntless! I couldn't be involved with a member outside my faction. I pulled away quickly, and my sudden movement caused me to slide off the carriage top. I flailed around, and blindly grabbed at rungs. I felt my hand wrap around cool metal, and I gently climbed down.

The rest of the train ride home was in silence. We both jumped off the train and stood on the empty platform. He was standing in the circle of light that came from the streetlamp. His shoulders were hunched forward, with his head hanging down, and his hands in his pockets.

I felt bad. I liked him. I really did, and I felt awful for panicking. I had messed everything up. He lifted his head, and looked at me.

"Well… goodbye," he said slowly. I took two steps forward, and stood on my toes, and kissed him.

**Heeheehe! That was fun to write. Hopefully you enjoyed it too! Thanks for reading and please review!**

**-Elise (Daisydot227)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Guys, I have been an awful person. I have neglected to update for over a WEEK. I mean, I warned you earlier about my brother going to college and whatnot, but a week? Come on, Elise. I have to do better than _that._ I hate to say it, but even though this is an update, it is quite a short one. So I will jump right in, but please forgive me for my horrible neglect.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Divergent or any of the characters (how many times do I have to write this? Ugh...) all credit goes to Veronica Roth. **

**-Elise (Daisydot227)**

Chapter 6: Facing Dauntless

Four's POV:

I had messed up. I was certain of it. I mean, the only thing worse than a girl not wanting to kiss you, is a girl who _does_ start to kiss you, but would rather fall backwards off a Ferris Wheel than continue. But all of my doubts faded when Tris kissed me on the platform.

It only lasted for a couple seconds, and then she pulled away and flashed a small smile. She turned towards the street and walked back into the night.

I rode the train to Dauntless headquarters, all the while a nagging feeling grew in the back of my mind.

_What would happen if someone found out about Tris? They would question your loyalty to Dauntless. It's wrong. It's all wrong. Liking Tris is wrong. Sneaking out is wrong. Lying is wrong. _

I shook the feeling out of my head. I had to think differently. Positive thoughts, right?

As the train neared the entrance to the net, I leaped onto the rooftop. I stepped nervously towards where I was supposed to jump on to the net. I took a deep breath, and pushed off.

The wind rushed through my hair and grabbed at my clothes. I felt the ropes of the net tense up and wrap themselves around me. I spent a second to catch my breath and look at the stars.

_You're O.K. You've made it another jump, _I thought to myself.

I climbed out of the net and started towards the pit, hearing the sounds of people coming from down the long hallway.

I broke out from the dark hall into the cavernous area, and was instantly spotted by Zeke.

"Dude, Four, you'll never guess what happened tonight," he said, walking towards me. "So anyway, Shauna and I were talking, about something boring, you know, and anyway she told me-" He stopped short as he came close, peering at my face.

"Dude," he whispered. "You've been kissing." My face grew hot and I felt a blush creeping into my cheeks. My fingers went self-consciously up to my lips that, yes, were swollen from kissing.

Zeke laughed and put his hand on my shoulder, looking around.

"Who was it?" he asked, gazing over my shoulder as if the girl would appear behind me. "Is she cute? What's her name? Let me guess, is it Lauren?" His face grew into a sly smirk.

"No, of course not," I said quickly. "Lauren and I are strictly professional. You of all people would know that Zeke." His brow furrowed, then his face lit up again.

"It's one of the _initiates, _isn't it? I knew it! I bet it's that Christina chick!" He exclaimed loudly.

"Shhh!" I warned him. "Keep your voice down! And no, it's not Christina, she and I are _friends _and besides, she's dating that Will kid."

Zeke sighed, exasperated. "Then who _is _it?"

"You don't know her," I insisted. "Anyway, what was it Shauna told you?" Zeke readily took the bait, and launched into a story about Shauna. Inside I secretly thanked God for letting Zeke forget all about whom it was I was kissing.

Later that night, as I was getting ready for bed, I heard a knock at my door. I hurriedly pulled on a shirt and opened it.

"Christina?" I asked, as she pushed herself inside. I turned around to see her sitting cross-legged on my bed.

"Zeke told me you were kissing somebody. So spill."

**See? I told you it was short. I am so sorry. I hope I will have enough time tomorrow to write a longer chapter. Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-Elise (Daisydot227)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! I am pleased to say that this chapter is MUCH longer than the last one I posted, almost three times as long, I believe. I should be getting back on to a posting schedule, about every other night. Thank you for you patience.**

**-Elise (Daisydot227)**

**DISCLAIMER: As I have said, at least six times before, I do NOT own Divergent or any of the characters. All credit goes to Veronica Roth.**

Chapter 7: Four's Silence

Four's POV:

I stared at her, and she challenged me by staring back. I darted my eyes to my feet, but she kept her eyes on my face.

"Four." She commanded. I sighed tiredly and gave in.

"Fine. Fine! I kissed somebody. It's not THAT big of a deal," I snapped, massaging my forehead with my fingers. Christina smiled wickedly.

"No. Kissing somebody _isn't _a big deal. The only _deal _that I want to know is who it was."

I sighed again. "Why do you want to know?"

"Well, Four, It's not like you're someone who goes around locking lips with people. It's strange to see you be _intimate _with someone. We all want to know who," she answered.

I looked up at her. "We? Who's we?"

"Me, Zeke, Will… everybody we know, basically."

I swore under my breath. Zeke could _never _keep his mouth shut. "Christina I don't have to tell you who it is." Christina raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, so it's someone you're not supposed to be with," she guessed. Christina was definitely smarter and more perceptive than she came across.

I remained silent and she gave a small smirk. "I was right! And now that I know you have to tell me!"

"I don't have to- fine," I relented, as Christina made a begging face. "It's someone from another faction. I mean, I didn't know at first, and as soon as I did I couldn't help myself. You've got to keep this quiet," I pleaded.

Christina nodded. "What's her name?"

"Tris- _Beatrice. _She's from Abnegation."

Christina thought for a moment."There was an Abnegation Beatrice in some of my classes at school. She's in my initiate year. Short, pale skin, long blonde hair?" she asked.

I nodded. "That's her."

Christina had a solemn look on her face. "I'll keep quiet, although I hate keeping secrets. Once a Candor, always a Candor. But you have to know, it would never work out between two different factions. You marry inside your own."

"I realize. But you should go. You have the final stage of initiation tomorrow." My tone made it clear that Christina should leave. She picked herself up off my bed and glided past me to the door. She looked over her shoulder.

"Remember Four, don't do anything you'll regret." And with that she pulled the door shut.

I turned out the lights and climbed into my bed. I know I wouldn't regret kissing Tris.

Tris's POV:

The next morning I woke with a giddy smile on my face. It was plastered on my face all morning even as I walked out my door. I saw Susan and I decided to walk with her.

"Wow Beatrice," she said, falling into step beside me. "You certainly seem cheery today."

I nodded eagerly. "I am."

She gently smiled. "Well I guess now is as good of a time as any to ask. Would you like to come over for dinner tonight? We are having a small celebration for initiation. Robert said I should ask you."

Robert was Susan's brother; he and I were good friends growing up. We always hung out while Susan and Caleb did _other _things.

"Yes, I would love to," I replied, right before Susan and I parted ways at the bus stop. She continued walking while I climbed aboard the bus.

As soon as I stepped off the bus at the Abnegation headquarters, I was intercepted by Marcus outside. He looked positively freezing in the cold morning air, and I wondered how long he had been standing there.

"Beatrice," he greeted me as soon as I was in hearing distance.

"Hello, Marcus," I said in return.

"Beatrice, I want you to go to Dauntless headquarters today to interview them about the railroad tracks. Ask them if they have found any others that might need repairing. Is this clear?" he asked.

"Yes sir," I agreed, and I took the bus to the Dauntless sector of the city.

As far as I knew, there were two ways into Dauntless. One of which, I knew for sure existed. The other was entrance was rumored, but whispers in the school hallways told of its existence.

The entrance that I knew for sure was real consisted of two glass double doors leading into the Dauntless compound. This was the entrance the bus dropped me off at in the late morning. Two young Dauntless greeted me the door and showed me inside.

I instantly felt out of place in my humble grey clothing. Everywhere I looked I saw black clothes, tattoos, and piercings. I was led through long dark hallways until I was shown into a vacant office and the door closed behind me.

The office had a wooden desk with a computer and multiple stacks of paper. An ambient light was emitted by a lamp that sat in the corner of the desk. I took a seat in the chair across from it, and waited for whoever was supposed to meet me.

After what seemed like ages the door finally opened and a man came in and sat in the chair behind the desk.

"Hello, my name is Max," he said, reaching across the table to shake my hand. "And you are?"

"My name is Beatrice," I said nervously. No one had told me I was meeting with the _leader _of Dauntless.

"Sorry for the wait," he said in a deep voice. "Today is initiation day for Dauntless."

I moved my head in agreement. "Tomorrow is Abnegation's initiation."

He was silent for a moment, and then cleared his throat. "Right. Well, you are here to discuss the railroad tracks, right? Well, I can't say that I know too much about that, so you should speak with someone else. I believe I remember that we had complaints about railroad tracks being broken along the southeastern line. That's where Dauntless go to play capture the flag. The trainers of our initiates should know something about that. You should talk to them," he notified me.

He stood up. "I'll call them in. They might be a while because of the initiation ceremony."

With that he left, and I once again I was stuck waiting, my fingers aimlessly tapping on the table.

After another 15 minutes, the door opened again, and I looked over my shoulder and saw… Four.

He was wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans, and his black shoes with the chrome eyelets. His eyes flashed with some sort of recognition, but other than that, his face remained emotionless.

He was standing with another girl, who was just a couple inches shorter than him, with wavy brown hair. I instantly noticed how much prettier she was than me.

"Hi I'm Lauren," she said, sticking out her hand. "And this is-"

"Four," I breathed, cutting her off. "I know."

"Oh?" She said cocking an eyebrow. "Max must have told you then. You're here about the railroad tracks, right?" She launched into a discussion about which tracks were broken where, and I did my best to write them all down. I could feel Four's eyes on me, and I could feel my neck growing red.

Finally Lauren stopped talking, and she checked her watch.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "I have to go take the initiates back to their dorm." She glanced from me to Four and back at her watch. "I guess Four, you could walk her back out. I have to run." She turned and jogged out of the room, leaving the two of us in silence.

"Come on," Four said curtly, and he disappeared at a fast walk. I had to run to keep him in view as he moved quickly through the almost empty corridors. Finally we came to the double doors, and he stopped and looked around.

There were only a few people around, so I stepped in front of him and smiled.

"Hey Four," I said gently. His face was hard and critical.

"It's time for you to leave," he remarked coldly. My smile faded.

"Oh," I said, crestfallen. "I just thought that, since I was here, you might want to hang out."

I had been slapped twice in my life. Once by Caleb, when I had criticized his art project for school, and the second time when I had spoken back to my parents when I was eight. Four's silence stung even more than both of those slaps.

I stood there with a look of disbelief on my face. The air grew colder with each passing second, and tears threatened to spill onto my cheeks.

"Fine," I choked out. "I guess I'll be going then."

**Oh man that was painful for me to write. I promise I won't keep you waiting very long for the next chapter, I'm already starting to write it now. Thanks for reading and please review!**

**-Elise**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Sorry, I have been so busy lately, I haven't had any time to write. I've been working on a new story (a Percy Jackson/ Harry Potter crossover for those of you who like those books) so that's why it has taken me extra time to get this chapter out. Do not worry, because I have every intention to finish this story, and we aren't even close to the end yet. Thank you for your patience.**

**-Elise (Daisydot227)**

**DISCLAIMER: No, I do not own Divergent, or any of the characters. That said, if I could, I would kidnap Tobias and keep him in my closet. All credit goes to Veronica Roth.**

Chapter 8: Dauntless and Dinner Parties

When I got out of Dauntless headquarters, I walked quickly to the bus stop. The tears that I felt earlier rolled down my cheeks in waves.

"How could I be so stupid?" I yelled, but no one was at the bus stop to hear me.

_Of course he would act like he doesn't remember me, _I thought. _He can't look like he has feelings for a puny Abnegation girl. He's Dauntless, and he's cute. He can do whatever he wants. Besides, he's got that Lauren girl, and she's _much _prettier than I am. _

I saw the bus round the corner and I quickly wiped away tears and stepped inside. I moved towards the back of the bus where no one was, and sat down.

When the bus dropped me off in the Abnegation sector, I went straight to the Abnegation headquarters to drop off my notes. The woman at the front desk smiled warmly when I walked in.

"Hello, Beatrice," she said.

"Is Marcus in?" I asked not bothering to say hello.

"No, he just left. What do you need?"

I handed her the notes I took on the Dauntless railroads. "Can you give these to him?"

She smiled. "Of course. See you at the ceremony, Beatrice!"

When I neared my home, I saw Susan putting out the trash. I wasn't in the mood to talk, so I tried sneaking towards my door unseen, but my efforts were fruitless. Susan waved and called over, "There you are! You're still coming to the celebration, right?"

I waved to acknowledge her, but mentally I was putting my face in my hands. Of course! How could I forget? I had to go to Susan's dinner party.

I reached to my face, and felt tear stains. I hurried inside and went to the bathroom.

I scrubbed my face hurriedly and brushed my hair. I then tore apart my bedroom looking for clean clothes, not bothering to put anything back.

I half ran across the street to Susan's house and knocked loudly. She opened the door, and smiled.

"Sorry! I hope I'm not too, late," I apologized. She smiled.

"Oh, no, no. You're not late at all! The dinner hasn't even started yet, so come in!" She pulled me inside, and brought me over to Robert.

"Look who's here," she said to Robert, who smiled in greeting. I felt Susan leave my side, and I was stuck alone with him.

"Hello, Beatrice," he said.

"Hi Robert," I replied.

"Are… are you nervous for the ceremony tomorrow?" He asked.

I tried to hold in my sigh. Robert was nice, but he could be very boring at times.

"Nervous? No, not at all. I've seen it happen every year, and it's pretty straightforward," I said, my mind drifting off into other things while Robert talked about his volunteer work.

"Beatrice?" he asked, inspecting my face.

"Oh, sorry," I hastily replied. "What was that?"

I was getting bored, so I tried to pull away from the conversation, but Robert kept trying to talk to me.

"I was asking if you wanted to go out sometime," he inquired nervously. I wanted to talk to someone else so I quickly made an answer. "Uh, yeah. I guess so," I responded.

I once more tried to leave, but Robert grabbed my arm. "Oh, that's wonderful! I was kind of nervous to ask, because, you know, and I wasn't sure if-"

"Robert?" I cut him off. "I'm going to find Susan and see if she wants help with…um dinner."

He nodded and turned to speak with someone else. I went over to Susan in the kitchen.

"Hey Susan," I started. "Do you want some help with dinner?"

She nodded, and handed me a knife and cutting board, along with a carrot. She went over to a pot on the stove and began to stir it while I began chopping.

"It was very nice of you to agree to go out with Robert," she began. "He's always liked you."

"Oh, yeah. Robert has been a very good friend through the years."

Susan nodded, and announced, "Once you throw the carrots into here," she said gesturing to the soup, "dinner will be ready."

After dinner, everyone began talking again, but I excused myself and went back home.

I changed into pajama pants and a grey t-shirt. Sleep was the only time we were allowed to wear those kinds of shirts. It was getting late, so I climbed into bed, but I heard a knock at my door.

I cautiously opened my door to find Four standing there, out of breath.

"What are you doing here?" I spat. "And how did you find me?"

"Public records," he gasped, and put his hands on his knees, and stood like that for a moment before straightening back up. "Tris, I just want to talk."

"I don't want to talk to you," I said, closing the door. "And the name is Beatrice."

I turned to go back upstairs before I heard him knock again, more insistently this time.

"What? What is so important that you have to talk to me about?" I snapped, throwing the door open again.

"Tris, I know you're angry," he pleaded. "But listen to me. I _do _like you. I really like you."

"Well you have a weird way of showing it," I retorted.

"I know, but I had to act like I didn't know you back in Dauntless. If they found out about us… I don't want anything bad to happen to you. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if you got hurt."

I shifted my feet, and hugged my arms around my chest.

"What about Lauren?" I asked quietly.

"What about her?" Four replied, his blue eyes scanning my face.

"Well, she's very pretty and, you obviously spend a lot of time together, with your work and all, and frankly, I don't know why you chose me, I mean-"

"Tris, you're so stupid," Four said, shaking his head. "I don't like Lauren. She's not even pretty. And why did I choose you? Well for one thing, I didn't fall in love with your face. The first time we met, I couldn't even _see _your face. I liked your personality, your sense of humor, and your witty remarks. The way you look is just a bonus."

I felt a blush grow onto my face, and I leaned forward to hug him, my head buried in his chest.

"Thank you," I mumbled into his shirt. He wrapped his arms around me, and we stood for a minute like that, illuminated under the porch light.

"I have to go," he said finally. "I'll try to see you again. Soon. I promise."

He released his grip on me, and I saw him sprint away.

I could see him barely through the darkness, but finally his outline faded, and he was gone.

I went back inside, and leaned back against the door, closing my eyes.

He did love me, after all.

**Well that was that. I'm not to fond of this chapter, but it had to be written, because we can't have our precious protagonists separated forever! I intend to have better chapters written in the future, but for now please review!**

**-Elise **

**p.s. Don't forget to read my new story that is coming if you like Percy Jackson and Harry Potter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Sorry to keep you waiting on this chapter, life has gotten a little complicated. I stayed home from school yesterday and today because I was sick, so I found some time to write. I guess that's all I have to say, so here's the next chapter!**

**-Elise (Daisydot227)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Divergent or any of the characters. All credit goes to Veronica Roth.**

Chapter 9: Fully Abnegation

Tris's POV:

When my alarm went off the next morning, I shut it off with a groan and slunk back under the covers. I was thoroughly exhausted, due to the fact that I went to bed late, and that today was the initiation ceremony. I could scarcely fall asleep, and when I did have brief moments of sleep throughout the night, they were littered with bad dreams.

I finally coaxed myself out from underneath my comforter and padded gently down the stairs. The early morning sun began to penetrate the curtains in the house and gently illuminated the kitchen. I opened the fridge leaned my head into the chilly air searching for my breakfast. I decided on cold oatmeal, again, and milk.

As I ate my breakfast my mind wandered, wondering what I would be doing on this morning, if I had chosen differently. What I would be doing if I had chosen a life of black, over a life of gray.

Someone knocked on my door after I got dressed, and I opened the door to find Susan standing there.

"Sorry," she apologized instantly. "I know it's early. I just needed someone to talk to."

I moved out of the way to allow her access in to the house, wondering how I got into the position of being Susan's confidant. It was weird, having someone rely on you for support. I didn't know if I liked it.

I led Susan to the kitchen table, and offered her a bowl of oatmeal, which she politely refused.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked after getting settled.

"I'm nervous," Susan divulged her voice a low whisper. She glanced over her shoulder as if someone was spying on our conversation. "What if I chose wrong? What if I wasn't meant to be in Abnegation?"

I was speechless for a moment, before finding my bearings. Susan, who had always done everything for someone else, who fit in with the quiet demeanor of Abnegation perfectly. Who everyone had always assumed would be in Abnegation, and was as naturally selfless as… as Caleb. Who changed to Erudite.

"Susan," I began. "I know you're nervous, and that's a natural part of making a big commitment. But if I know you, and I have since we were little, you have always fit well with Abnegation. So did Caleb, and he chose differently, but that doesn't make his choice wrong either."

She nodded, but I could see her eyes tearing up. "I just don't understand why he left. I thought he and I were _right _for each other, and now I don't know. I never even knew that he had even considered Erudite. And then he chose them as his faction? If we were so perfect, why did he pick one and I chose the other?"

I reached out a hand to pat her shoulder, but it felt weird, so I withdrew it. "Susan, I was Caleb's _sister _and even _I_ didn't know a thing about his secret life. He was just good at hiding it, and just because two people fit well together, doesn't mean that they always agree one hundred percent."

She nodded again, and I could tell that she felt guilty for even doubting Abnegation. She felt like I did. She felt like a traitor.

"We should leave for the ceremony now," she said finally.

We both stood up and pushed our chairs in, and headed outside. I watched as all of my soon-to-be faction trickled out of matching houses and pooled in to a large crowd that slowly pushed its way down the street, headed towards the headquarters.

Susan and I hurried down my walk and into the middle of the street, falling into step amongst the group. We ambled slowly down the worn pavement, moving around the large cracks and potholes in the road. Finally we arrived at the headquarters, and followed the crowd around the back on to a large grassy area with a long row of fold-up chairs.

From prior years of watching the ceremony, I knew that the initiates sat in the chairs, and the audience stood in front. I found a chair in between Robert and a transfer whose name I didn't know. Once all the initiates were seated and the crowd had quieted, Marcus stepped forward to deliver a speech.

Once he finished, all of the eldest Abnegation members kneeled down at our feet, and began the washing our feet, the final part of the ceremony.

An old woman knelt down at my feet, and I tried not to squirm as she scrubbed the sensitive skin on the bottom of my foot. Once she finished she stood and bowed her head slightly then receded back in to the crowd. Marcus said his closing statements, and the ceremony was over.

It all happened so quickly. The crowd applauded and I was swept along with everyone else trying to leave the grassy lawn. Somehow I found my way over to my parents, and their faces shone with pride as they congratulated me.

"Good job Beatrice," my father choked out, his voice cracking with emotion. "You did well, kid."

My mother reached forwards and pulled me into a tight hug, before releasing me and saying, "I know Caleb is proud of you as well, no matter where he is."

I said goodbye to my parents and began walking home, but soon Robert was walking next to me.

"So Beatrice, remember how you said you would like to go out sometime? I was wondering if you were free tonight," he inquired hesitantly as we turned on to my street.

Crap. Did I say that? Then I remembered our conversation last night. I _did _say that.

"Oh, I um," I fumbled, trying to make words form. "I guess so?"

He grinned and exclaimed, "Oh perfect! Oh, wow, I'll pick you up at 6, ok?"

I nodded quickly and Robert rushed away down the street, nearly skipping. Oh why did I do that? I didn't want to hurt his feelings, and I had known him forever. _And _he was Susan's brother, and as strange and foreign to me as it was, I sort of liked being her friend.

Six o'clock rolled around sooner than I had expected, and no sooner had my clock begun to strike six, did the door bell ring.

I opened it to see Robert standing there with a bouquet of roses, his pale blonde hair freshly Abnegation trimmed.

"Robert, those roses look lovely," I said, taking them from his hands and setting them on the table next to the door.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked, holding out his hand. I took his hand, but it felt awkward to hold, so I released it and just walked beside him.

"So where are we going?" I inquired, trying to make some sort of conversation.

"I was thinking we could go to the park," he said.

"Yes, the park is fine."

We had precisely one park in the Abnegation sector. There were several parks all over the city, but most of them were in the other faction's sectors. All the parks were kept clean and healthy by the Abnegation volunteer crew, but our park was mainly used by young couples for dates, and children to play. The adults were too busy to spend time strolling about in the wooded areas.

When we arrived, the park was generally empty except for a few people talking on the benches. Robert led me off of the gravel path in to a clearing where there was a blanket set up with a basket full of food. Robert sat down and I followed his lead, stretching out my legs on the plaid fabric.

"A picnic," I said, looking over the scene Robert had set up. "How… nice."

He smiled and we began talking while eating some sandwiches. The sky began to darken a bit as the sun started to set. Maybe I could get through the night without incident.

But as we stopped speaking for a moment, Robert closed his eyes and leaned in, and I stared wide eyed with panic before scrambling backwards to my feet. Robert opened his eyes and his face grew red with embarrassment.

"I uh… I have to use the bathroom," I stammered backing away before speed walking into the woods.

_I am such a horrible person, _I thought to myself as I navigated back towards the trail. _You just left him there all alone, in his shame. Would it have really hurt to kiss him? _All of a sudden I was knocked to the ground by something moving quickly through the woods. It fell on top of me, but shifted off me and got to it's feet.

"I feel like I'm always picking you off the ground," noted a familiar voice. I looked up to see the mischievous smile on Four's face looking down at me.

"Hey, this time was your fault," I grumbled, taking his hand and getting to my feet.

"Yeah but last time I was saving you from getting run over by a train," he shot back, brushing leaves off his black t-shirt. He turned back towards the trail and began following it.

"What are you doing in the Abnegation park anyways," I asked, walking beside him.

"I _was _coming to see you, but instead I ended up on top of you. What are_ you_ doing in the park?"

I squinted up at him. "What? Am I not allowed to exercise my free will and be all alone in a park at night?"

But we both knew that wasn't the case. "I'm actually here… on a date," I revealed.

Four stopped walking and looked at me. "You're _what?_"

I glanced down at the ground. "It's kind of complicated."

He placed his hand underneath my chin and lifted my face so I was looking up at him. "Well I would like to know. I don't like the thought of anyone else seeing my Tris."

"So you own me?" I asked, smirking and placing my hands on my hips.

He sighed, exasperated and ran his hand through his short hair. "You know what I mean. As in I'm the only one who is allowed to kiss you. So why are you on a date?"

I smiled at the thought of Four being jealous and replied, "It actually happened on accident. I was upset that you had ignored me and I accidentally agreed to go on a date with him. I just didn't want to hurt his feelings."

He nodded, and I knew that only Four would understand a situation like this.

"But since you're walking alone I take it you're free now?" He inquired.

I glanced back behind my shoulder towards the direction of the clearing. My date was already in ruins. It couldn't hurt if I left now. "Yeah, I guess so."

Four laced his fingers through mine, and I knew that he belonged to me, because my hand fit perfectly with his.

**So there was chapter 9! Just so you all know, yes, Robert actually is a real Divergent character (he was mentioned in book 1) but he's never been really used in fanfiction and I thought he should have a part in this. There should be ALOT more Four/Tris action in the next chapter *excessive eyebrow wiggle* but I wanted to take it slow because, you know, its forbidden love (like Romeo and Juliet. Except I'm not planning to kill anyone. Most likely.) So as always, thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW. (Like seriously guys, I want to hear from you)**

**-Elise (Daisydot227)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: My dear friends, how I have missed you. You have no idea the emotional cost that not being able to write has brought me. I have been conjuring up several more chapters in my head, but not being able to copy them down has been horrifying. But I AM BACK! Mwahahahaha! I hope I haven't caused you much distress, but rest assured I do not plan to be gone for a month again. Thank you for being so loyal.**

**-Elise (Daisydot227)**

**DISCLAIMER: Ok, I think we get it. I DON'T own Divergent or ANY of the characters. Now to the story!**

Chapter 10: Facing Fears

Four's POV:

Tris and I held hands as we walked through the woods, the sky a deep purple.

"Where should we go?" I inquired, trying to study her face in the dark.

"Um, well I guess we can't go anywhere except for my house," she offered.

"That's perfect," I said, squeezing her hand gently.

We wove through the trees but instead of taking the main road, Tris led me behind the rows of houses until we came to a stop at the back door of her house.

"Stay here," Tris commanded, her voice a low whisper. "I'll go in the front and unlock the back door from inside."

I nodded, and Tris slunk back towards the front. I stood out in the dark, and I could see my breath in the cold air. It had been five minutes, and I began to worry Tris had ditched me here and gone back to her "date."

After what seemed like forever, I heard the sound of a lock clicking and Tris opened the back door.

"Sorry," she said, pulling me inside the warm house. "My neighbor decided to stop me for a chat."

Tris's POV:

I led Four to the living room where he collapsed on the couch.

"It's _freezing _outside," he said at last. I laughed and sat down next to him, and he grabbed my hand again.

"I've missed you," he said, tracing small circles on my palm.

"Me too," I agreed, and then, "I hate this."

"Hate what?" he asked, worry lines forming around his eyes.

"Hiding. Sneaking around. I've barely seen you since we first met. This is the first time we've actually spent time together," I spat, but quickly covered my mouth with my hands.

"No. _No. _Four I didn't mean-"

"No, I get it," he said bitterly. "Why _wouldn't _you prefer a guy who could provide for you, and actually BE SEEN IN PUBLIC with you? Why would you settle for me?"

"Four that's _not _what I meant. You know that."

"No. No, I realize. I guess I'm tired of it too. I like you, Tris. A lot." He sighed, and I turned him around so he was facing me on the couch.

"I like you too," I confessed. He leaned in close, and I could smell his shampoo and his sweat and I wanted to run my fingers through his hair _so _bad.

Then he kissed me, and my eyes widened in surprise, but I closed them quickly. His hands were on my waist, and I had placed my hand on his neck and on the small of his back.

He ran his hands back and forth along the waistline of my pants, and I traced circles on his back through his shirt.

Four ran his hands along my arms and I the hairs stood up along my arms, goosebumps forming with every touch.

Four's fingers played with the edge of my shirt, and I drew back in shock when his tongue slipped inside my mouth.

"What's wrong?" he asked, seizing my hand once more.

"Yeah, it's uh… It's nothing," I stammered, withdrawing from his grasp.

He looked at me and I sighed.

"It's just… well I've never really been in a relationship before. It's all new to me, and I'm not sure _what_ it is you want, but if you want… _it_… I guess I want to warn you that I'm not that person." I spoke quickly and all in one breath.

He stared at me. "That's ridiculous."

"No, it's not. You're constantly surrounded by pretty girls and you know, you're _you, _and I'm just wondering why you want me."

"Tris, we've talked about this. I like you for you. Not for sex, or whatever insane idea you've conjured up in your head. And to be honest, I've never done this before either."

Now it was my turn to stare, and I did feel ridiculous. "Oh."

He threw his head back and laughed at the ceiling.

"Not funny," I complained, but I wasn't really angry. "Not _funny!_"

He kept laughing and I grabbed a pillow and hit him with it.

"Stop laughing!" I protested again, but I began laughing as well.

After a while, we calmed down, and Four stood up.

"I would like to stay, I really would, but I have to go," he said.

"But you've barely stayed," I protested, standing up as well.

"I realize that. I do. But I have to go. There's a Dauntless holiday tomorrow and I have to get rest." Four walked towards the back door, pausing to look at me.

"I love you," he said. "I really do."

Four exited my house, bringing in a cold breeze from the outside. I knew he meant well, at least, that's what I so desperately wanted to believe, but I couldn't bring myself to trust that this situation would turn out all right. I needed to tell someone, but I didn't know who.

Susan's face popped in to my head first, but I shook away the thought. Susan was nice and kind, but she wouldn't understand and to be honest, I wasn't quite sure if I could trust her. And even if I could, I wouldn't want to involve her in my act of rebellion. Then I got an idea.

Caleb. I loved my brother, and I trusted him more than anyone. Not to mention he was able to come up with a plan in any situation.

I grabbed my jacket, and pulled on gloves, a hat, and a scarf. I was headed to Erudite, and I was going to find my solution.

**Now, I know most people dislike Caleb, but I truthfully don't dislike him as much as I should. I also must apologize for the short chapter. I have a new computer, but school has kept me away from being able to write. Oh well, I hope to have the new chapter up soon!**

**-Elise (Daisydot227)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: My friends! I can't believe it either. Two chapters in _one _week? I know, it's a miracle! But really, I felt you all deserved it after my long absence. I won't keep you long, but I wanted to remind you to review this chapter!**

**-Elise (Daisydot227)**

**DISCLAIMER: I think we all know that I'm not nearly brilliant enough to create such awesome characters as Tris and Tobias. Veronica Roth, however, _is _that brilliant, so yeah, all credit goes to her.**

Chapter 11: Confessions of an Erudite

Tris's POV:

The bus dropped me off at 10 p.m. in front of the large glass Erudite headquarters. I had seen the building several times, but only from the street. I had never been inside.

My breath was frosty in the night air and I could see that there was condensation on the windows as I grew closer. Street lights illuminated the cracked sidewalk and made the foggy windows glow a greenish color. I tried to see inside, but my efforts were fruitless, it was too cold.

I pushed through the glass doors walked across the marble floors to where a woman was sitting behind a desk. Her brown hair was kept in a severe bun and spectacles rested on the edge of her nose. She looked up from the computer and examined my rumpled grey clothes.

"May I help you?" she asked, her voice nasally and rude.

"I'm here to see Caleb Prior," I replied, keeping my tone even.

"No visitors after hours, especially not on days that aren't visiting days. And especially for members of the more _distasteful _factions," she said with a level gaze.

I bit my tongue and tried to keep my temper. It was strange, because I usually didn't _have _a temper.

"It's for government business," I lied. "I'm Marcus Eaton's assistant, and it is crucial I meet with Mr. Prior."

The woman sighed. "Well I _suppose_. Caleb Prior, did you say? He currently resides in room 425, floor 5."

I thanked the woman and made my way to the stairwell. As I climbed the concrete steps, I began to feel nervous. Caleb didn't know I was coming and I hadn't seen him in over a month. For the first time, I began to wonder how he would react. Had being in Erudite changed him?

I was nearly out of breath as I reached the fifth floor. I pushed open the heavy door and tried to find my bearings. Long hallways stretched out in multiple directions with rows and rows of doors that all looked alike. The only distinction between one and another was a number printed on a stainless steel plaque.

A sign on the wall, also the same stainless steel material, informed me that Caleb's hallway was to the left. I followed the increasing door numbers until I found Caleb's door on the right side. I took a breath, and knocked.

The door opened after a moment, and there stood Caleb, just as I remembered him. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt and blue boxer shorts and his blond hair was rumpled. He rubbed his eyes and stared at me.

"Beatrice?" he asked in amazement. Then his face grew hard and he demanded, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," I said stubbornly. "I guess I thought I would be received more welcomingly."

Caleb glanced down the hallways and ushered me inside, closing the door with a soft thud.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I will say I'm quite tired, and well, most Erudite already don't take to my Abnegation heritage quite well. I don't think you being here is helping."

I nodded with understanding.

"Still," I said. "I'm your _sister_."

"Yes, I know. Didn't I say I was sorry?" He said again.

"Okay, okay. Aren't you supposed to have a roommate?" I asked.

Caleb nodded. "I do, his name is George. He's doing late night lab work tonight, which I suppose makes me lucky. He wouldn't approve of you coming here."

I sat down on Caleb's bed finally got a good look of the room. There were two desks overflowing with books on the opposite wall. In fact, there were books everywhere. They were spilling off of bookshelves and from underneath the beds and scattered on the floor. There were two other doors in the rooms, leading to the closet and bathrooms, I assumed.

Caleb sat on the other bed, across from me, crossing his feet underneath him, like how we used to sit when we were kids.

"So what does bring you here?" he inquired, his blue eyes flicking over my face.

"I wanted to ask your advice," I began, and the story about Four spilled out of me, and I barely took a breath until I finished.

Caleb sat there, very quiet, and I could hear him thinking. At last, he said, "This reminds me of Romeo and Juliet."

"_What?" _I asked.

Caleb jumped off the bed and searched among a pile of books on his desk. He sorted through them until he found what he was looking for, a tattered old book which he handed to me.

It was bounded in emerald green leather and had gold letters printed on the cover.

"Romeo and Juliet," I read. "William Shakespeare."

Caleb sat down again and took the book back from me.

"The book is actually a play that was written a long time ago. It was written even before this city was founded. It's about this young couple, Romeo and Juliet. They both come from families that are feuding with each other, and they meet at a party, without knowing who the other is. When do they realize who the other is, they are already too in love and begin meeting in private."

I took the book and opened it to the first page of script. "_Never was there a story of more woe than that of Juliet and her Romeo_. Are you kidding me, Caleb?" I asked him in disbelief.

He shrugged. "I mean, yeah, everyone dies in the end. But that doesn't mean it's going to happen to _you._"

I scoffed and hit him on the shoulder. "_Sure. _Compare my life to a play that was written as a _tragedy._"

He laughed, and then I asked him, "But really, what should I do?"

Again, he thought for a long time. "I'm not saying I approve, but do you really like him?"

I nodded, and Caleb continued. "Well then you should try to stay together. Maybe there is a way you can appeal to the government and try to find a way to make it, ah, _legal._"

I nodded. "I hope you're right. But I doubt there's ever going to be a way to make it legal."

Caleb smiled gently. "So… um, Beatrice. How's… how's Susan?" he asked, I finally realized how sad Caleb looked. He missed me, I knew that, but he also missed Susan too, more than I might know.

"She's doing well," I said. "She's missed you, but I doesn't help that you don't ever write to her."

"That's not my fault!" Caleb snapped. He relaxed, and said gently, "I mean, I want to. I really do. I just don't want to make things worse, or give her false hope. I have the same problem you do, I love someone from another faction."

I noticed the way he said love. I knew he wasn't using it flippantly, but that he really meant it. Caleb loved Susan.

"Write to her, Caleb. There's no reason you should leave her wondering _why._"

He nodded and I stood up and hugged him.

"I should go now," I said.

"Yeah, George might be here soon," he said. "You be good, Beatrice. Make Mother and Father proud enough for the both of us."

I smiled and as I reached the door he added, "And take the Romeo and Juliet book. Read it, it's good."

I held up the book and gazed at it, running my hands over the cold leather. "I will."

I stepped out into the hallway, and Caleb closed the door behind me.

When I reached the lobby, the woman was silent, and she didn't look up from her computer this time.

The air had somehow gotten colder as I stepped outside, but the bus soon arrived and I climbed in. There were only a few passengers, a man from Candor and an old Abnegation woman. I made my way to the back of the bus and sat down, resting my head against the cold window. I opened _Romeo and Juliet _and began to read.

_Two households, both alike in dignity,__In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,__From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,__Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean…_

**Well, well, well, my pretties! _Another _Romeo and Juliet reference? How dare I? I must not kill anyone! On that note, I haven't decided if I should end the life of one of our precious characters. We've had enough deaths in Allegiant (I'm speaking to _you _Veronica Roth...) to last a long time, but you never know. Speaking of Allegiant, has anyone else thought that Tobias seemed sort of different? I'm not sure what is off but he seems like a new person. Maybe that is just part of the fact that the book is partially in his POV, and we now see what happens inside his head. I don't know, I rambling now. Anyways, thank you and PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
